Yakamashi Clan
The Yakamashi clan(やかまし 一族, Yakamashi ''Ichizoku') is a well-respected clan residing in the heart of Iwagakure and is considered a powerful ally, having great skills in both tonics and toxins. Background Branches The Yakamashi clan is split into two branches: The Main Branch and the Secondary Branch. In the Main branch, to be apart of it a Yakamashi member must have parents who are both full-blooded members of the Yakamashi clan, neither being of a different clan. Main Branch members are highly regarded, being the only ones who are allowed to learn one of the clan's two great Forbidden Techniques. It is believed that only a full-blooded Yakamashi can handle their techniques while others would instantly perish upon being exposed. Of course like many traditional families, incest was a common thing, the Yakamashi's wanting to keep the bloodline strong. Of course, they wouldn't allow siblings to marry, but mainly cousins and more distant relatives. Being of the Secondary Branch, the member only has partial Yakamashi blood in them, the other half being of another, different clan. These members are not as privileged and are unable to learn the Yakamashi's techniques. Although underprivileged, the Second branch is not treated poorly(Excluding those few who look down at the second branch simply because of their heritage), even though they are kept from some of the clan's secrets. If a Main Branch member marries another of a different clan, only the Main Branch member (not their spouse nor their offspring) are concidered disappointing in the family's eyes, believing that the member doesn't want to give their children the opportunity to become strong and possess their kinjutsus if the child wished. Both branches are welcomed and encouraged to learning both the arts of healing and poisoning Even if it's the clan's major abilities, it is not mandatory for a Yakamashi to take part in any of them, having the right to choose whatever they wish to major in, or not major at all and not become a ninja. Although if they do choose one of the two majors, they are more respected by the clan as they find going by traditions greatful. Gaining one of the two techniques is considered a great honor above all. Clan Symbol T he Yakamashi Clan's symbol is usually compared to a "raindrop" when looked upon. Many interpret it as a drop of medicine or venom; portraying the clan's major abilities. There are two other variations of the symbol, but same, nonetheless. When a clan member majors in healing, the raindrop is inside of a large circle. Even if they do not have one of the clan's kinjutsu. When a clan remember majors in poisoning, a small solid circle is inside of the raindrop, also wearble even though the clan member does not possess the clan's kinjutsu. If neither of the healing or poisoning symbols are worn by a Yakamashi member, it shows that they do not major in either abilities, but still have Yakamashi blood flowing through their veins. Usually a Yakamashi only majors in one or the other, but rarely both. The clan leader is well-skilled in both healing and poisoning (although carried neither kinjutsu) and wears a symbol of a combination of both the healing and poisoning symbol. He is the only one to bear this symbol in the past few decades. Compound The compound is a lively place with many gardens littering the grounds, a greenhouse lies in it's center, housing the more stronger, sometimes even dangerous, plants. The largest of the estates belongs to their clan leader, a very old and wise man who works well in both tonics and toxins, though possesses neither of the clan's kinjutsus. Guards are stationed around the compound in the recent years, making it harder for people to get through their walls without notice, both inside and out. They do have other, smaller estates outside of Iwagakure, but still reside within the Earth Country. Not many of the First Branch members with their Kinjutsu is allowed to live outside of the Main Compound, though. Some of the clan members (mainly those that specialize in healing) have opened up shops and clinics within Iwagakure. Clan Members Yakamashi members choose to specialize in whatever they wish, usually becoming skilled in healing and poisoning, pursuing to be teachers, medic-nins, assassins and the like. Most Yakamashis tend to be as stubborn, strong and strict like most of Iwagakure's ninja, although at the same time reserved unless provoked. This is just a usual trait among them and not all Yakamashis act like such. Appearance Yakamashis come in all different shapes and sizes,but one thing is consistent in their appearance: Their eyes. A Yakamashi member's eyes is always purple, ranging from any shade of a dark to nearly black purple, or even a light to nearly white purple. Although rare, it can also come in slightly different hues of blue or red. Their eyes can be both pupil and pupil-less. Second Branch members do have the possibility of having different eye colours, but the purple hue is shown to be of a more dominant trait of the clan's. Most Yakamashi members appear to have a Caucasian skin-tone, usually lightly tanned but can also be a pasty white. Their hair can come in any colour, but is usually dull. Common hair colours are blacks, browns and blondes. Some members tend to wear a rectangular tattoo on their chest, although it is usually reserved for First Branch members who possess either of the clan's kinjutsus. Marriage ''CONSTRUCTION Abilities The clan majors in healing and poisoning, something the Yakamashi's are proud of. To specialize in either is highly regarded, although no member is forced to. They can specialize in other things, specialize in nothing, or not become a ninja at all. Forbidden Techniques There are two forbidden techniques only limited to the Main Branch Yakamashi members. Only those from said branch know how to use the technique and gain it, kept secret from everyone, including those born into the Second Branch. To gain either kinjutsu is considered a hard road to walk on, but highly regarded by the clan. There have been no records of any Yakamashi obtaining both kinjutsus and is deemed impossible. These two techniques are called Doku Ketsueki or Chiyu Ketsueki and are not heritable through birth. Upon gaining either kinjutsu, the user must be given a seal to be placed over their heart. This seal is meant to monitor the wearer's heartbeats. When the heart stops and the user dies, after a few minutes, the seal is to ignite, cremating the user's body. This is done so that no autopsies can be performed and expose the secrets of the Yakamashi's kinjutsu. Thus why it is literally translated to "Fire Heart火の心". The main reason as to why the Forbidden Techniques are so secret is because the Yakamashi's fear someone may be able to find a way to counter-attack these techniques. Therefore, if a Yakamashi who has obtained one of the two techniques dies, they are cremated to keep others from examining the body. Even if that is the main reason, the Yakamashi's claim differently. They claim that the techniques are too dangerous for anyone outside of their clan to handle such an ability and wish to protect those from making that foolish mistake. Which is true, but it isn't as high a concern as having a weakness from their abilities. This also means that those who have one of the Forbidden Techniques are more monitored by their own clan, making sure that their secrets don't become exposed. Doku Ketsueki Doku Ketsueki (literally translates to "Poison Blood"), is exactly what it translates to, poison running through the blood of a user's body. But it does not limit to just the bloodstream. The various poisons are able to spread all throughout the body and can be accessed anytime when desired, although dangerous to overuse. The kinjutsu meddles with dangerous toxins and the ritual is a long and dangerous one. To obtain the kinjutsu, the potential user is to be inserted with various toxins, although it is uncertain as to how. It is speculated the user must have great control over their body and chakra. Going through the ritual means that there is a probability of death (roughly a 30% chance), something the candidate must be prepared for. It is unknown how long it takes for the ritual to be completed. After the ritual the user has access to these poisons, being able to use and manipulate them as desired, either using them on their own or fused with other jutsus and not just limited to "touch and kill". The poisons also are able to reproduce inside of the user's body, much like blood cells. With this kinjutsu, it is possible for the user to use it against targets, being able to greatly harm or even kill them. A great asset to gaining Doku Ketsueki is that the user is shown to be immune to poisons and other toxins, especially when already exposed to a certain type. The user does have the chance of becoming stronger when coming into contact with new, unobtained toxins. Absorbing the new poison, users have reported feeling nauseous, light-headed, dizzy, tired, cramped, etc. But recover quickly, no matter how stronger it is. Although the strong it is, the longer it takes for the user to become used to it (at most a day). After becoming exposed to the new toxin, it is now treated as unaffective towards the Doku Ketsueki user as they have previously been exposed to it. Unlike poisons, medicine has a different effect on the user, causing them to become more sickly. It has been suggested that this is because the poisons within their body react badly with the tonics, battling eachother. But Doku Ketsueki is a kinjutsu for a great reason, coming with a great price. With the poisons flowing through the body, it slowly kills the user, their body deteriorating. It is assumed that the more frequent Doku Ketsueki is activated, the faster the process. Some Yakamashi doctors have been doing some research to help prolong the user's lives and even slow the process of the poisons destroying the body, but only a bit as the antidote is still developing. Another antidote has allowed to make the pains of having Doku Ketsueki more bearable. Some women who have Doku Ketsueki find that they have trouble getting pregnant. If a woman with Doku Ketsueki does become pregnant, it is advised that they not use their technique under any condition in fear that it may harm the child. 'Stages' Doku Ketsueki comes in four different stages, each one more powerful than the last. Each stage is not accomplished right away and takes a bit of time and practice before able to achieve the next stage. *'Stage One-' The sclera of the user becomes a dark purple and their mouths looking purple themselves. Even though it isn't always shown, their spit, sweat and blood also changes colour as well. To affect their opponent, the user must make them come into contact directly, usually with their own sweat, spit or blood. There is a 25% chance of death if done correctly. *'Stage Two-' Dark purple veins begin to cover the user's body, their sclera still affected along with their internal body. The different poisons seep through the user's pores, coating the body. If the opponent comes into contact with the poison, there is a 50% chance of death. *'Stage Three- '''The veins on the user's body turns into a unique pattern, varying from each user. Their sclera remains unchanged from the first two stages. The different poisons that seep from their pores begins to form an invisible cloud that shrouds the user. Coming within the range of 5 feet, the opponent begins to feel weak. If the opponent is exposed correctly, there is a 75% chance of death. *'Stage Four- The rest of the skin is tinted a slight shade of purple, the pattern from the third stage is still visible. The invisible cloud of poison expands twice as big (10 feet). Coming into contact with the poisons results is a 90% chance of death. Chiyu Ketsueki Chiyu Ketsueki (Literally translates to "Healing Blood"), is exactly what it translates to, medicines running through the blood of a user's body. But it does not limit to just the bloodstream. The various tonics are able to spread all throughout the body and can be accessed anytime when desired, although dangerous to overuse. The kinjutsu meddles with strong medicines and the ritual is a long and dangerous one. To obtain the kinjutsu, the potential user is to be inserted with various tonics, although it is uncertain as to how. It is speculated the user must have great control over their body and chakra. Going through the ritual means that there is a probability of death (roughly a 30% chance), something the canidate must be prepared for. It is unknown how long it takes for the ritual to be completed. After the ritual the user has access to these medicines, being able to use and manipulate it as desired, either using them on their own or fused with other jutsus. The healing potents are able to reproduce inside of the user's body, much like blood cells. With this kinjutsu, it is possible for the user to use it on their targets, healing them to great extents. A great asset to gaining Chiyu Ketsueki is that the user does have the chance of becoming stronger when coming into contact with new, unobtained tonics. Absorbing the new medication, users have reported feeling nauseous, light-headed, dizzy, tired, cramped, etc. But recover quickly, no matter how strong it is. Although the strong it is, the longer it takes for the user to become used to it (at most a day). After becoming exposed to the new tonic, it is now treated as unaffective towards the Chiyu Ketsueki user as they have previously been exposed to it. Although when exposed to poisons, users are found to react more violently than normal to it. It has been suggested that this is because the tonics within their body react badly with the toxins, battling eachother. But Chiyu Ketsueki is a kinjutsu for a great reason, coming with a great price. With the powerful tonics flowing through the body, it slowly kills the user, their body deteriorating. It is assumed that the more frequent Chiyu Ketsueki is activated, the faster the process. '''Stages Chiyu Ketsueki comes in four different stages, each one more powerful than the last. Each stage is not accomplished right away and takes a bit of time and practice before able to achieve the next stage. *'Stage One-' The sclera of the user becomes a light blue and their mouths looking blue themselves. Even though it isn't always shown, their spit, sweat and blood also changes colour as well. To affect their opponent, the user must make them come into contact directly, usually with their own sweat, spit or blood. There is a 25% chance of death if done correctly. *'Stage Two-' Light blue veins begin to cover the user's body, their sclera still affected along with their internal body. The different medicines seep through the user's pores, coating the body.With this it's possible to help heal larger, external wounds, and even a bit internal if there is an opening. If the target comes into contact with it, there is a 50% chance of survival. *'Stage Three-' The veins on the user's body turns into a unique pattern, varying from each user. Their sclera remains unchanged from the first two stages. The tonics that seep from their pores begins to form an invisible cloud that shrouds the user. They are able to heal internal injuries. Coming within 5 feet range, the target begins to feel better. If the target is exposed correctly, there is a 75% chance of survival. *'Stage Four'- The rest of the skin is tinted a slight shade of blue, the pattern from the third stage is still visible. The invisible cloud of restoratives expands twice as big (10 feet). This is able to help heal large, internal wounds. Coming into contact with the medicine results in a 90% chance of survival. Trivia * Yakamashi roughly translates to "noisy, strict, fussy", which is quite the opposite of a number of it's clan members, although their rules are indeed quite strict. * Aseri was part of the Yakimi's, a clan really close to the Yakamashi's, that had been originally a part of the clan but that broke away to make their own clan. A few generations later the clan decided to move away from Iwagakure. However just when the clan was moving away Aseri fell extremely ill and the Yakimi's decided it would be better not to move her and asked the Yakamashi's if she could stay with them. Eventually they came to the agreement that she would join the clan and live with a second branch family. She agreed (she was 12 at the time) and the clan moved away. A few weeks after her condition started to worsen and a healing member from the first branch used 'Chiyu Ketsueki' on her. She got better but her eyes, that used to be blue, got a tinge of purple in them. The only explanation the clan can think of is that when 'Chiyu Ketsueki' was used it strengthened what was left of the Yakamashi blood in her. * Kimiko Yakamashi is one of the few successful Yakamashi members who has escaped from the compound. It was only possible thanks to her father being captain of the Yakamashi guards and secretly gaining access to his plans. References The Yakamashi Clan is created by BubblesDaFrog of DeviantART. Artwork and members belong to their respectful owners. Kimiko Yakamashi Murasaki Yakamashi External Links BubblesDaFrog on DeviantART KimikoFC on DeviantART Related Pictures Murasaki's full profile by Mrs-Rima-Nara Murasaki Yakamashi reference by Mrs-Rima-Nara murasaki's profile -simple- by Mrs-Rima-Nara goin rogue by Mrs-Rima-Nara Yakamashi Kiyoshi by PapilioPulvereos Rozu Yakamashi by TheCatAndTheFiddle Rozu Yakamashi -3rd stage by TheCatAndTheFiddle Aseri Yakamashi by TheCatAndTheFiddle Yamikura Yakamashi by Yuki-Hitori Iku Yakamashi by Annichole Kana Yakamashi by Hyuuga-Me Ayumu Yakamashi by AkumuAkatalina Related Pictures (By BubblesDaFrog) Yakamashi Clan Symbols by BubblesDaFrog Disease by BubblesDaFrog Hanako Hayashi by BubblesDaFrog Category:Clans